Sun And Shadow
by GaySmurf
Summary: Kurt was absolutely devastated when Blaine turned up in NY to tell him he'd cheated. It wasn't the Blaine he knew and fell in love with. But when he hears that Blaine has left McKinley and nobody has heard from him, he gets suspicious, and worried. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**SUN AND SHADOW**

Kurt was absolutely devastated when Blaine turned up in NY to tell him he'd cheated. It wasn't the Blaine he knew and fell in love with. But when he hears that Blaine has left McKinley and nobody has heard from him, he gets suspicious, and worried. Canon up to 4x03.

Warnings: Mpreg.

Chapter 1

* * *

**December 2012**  
_Kurt's pov_

'Welcome home,' Dad said, giving me a huge hug before I even had a chance to close the front door behind me. I had to admit, my Dad gave pretty awesome hugs.

'It's good to be back,' I replied once he'd let me free.

I left my suitcase in the hallway and followed Dad into the kitchen where two coffees were waiting at the table. 'Sit down... tell me all your news.'

I smiled at my Dad's excitement. It was so good to see him, but I must say that knowing he had Carole was a huge weight off my shoulders. I often wondered if I'd ever have gone to New York if Dad was on his own. Probably not. 'There's not much to tell,' I said, sitting down and taking a sip of my drink.

'Come on Kurt, you practically deafened me when you called to say you'd got into NYADA.'

'Oh I know, but I don't start until January so there's nothing new on that score... I can't wait though, it's gonna be amazing.'

'So things are working out really well in New York?'

I nodded. 'So far. I'll have to cut back on my hours at Vogue which kinda sucks as I love it there... but it's a far better part-time job than working in at a fast food restaurant or something.'

'What does Rachel do for a job?' Dad asked and I laughed.

'Rachel working? No, she has a very generous "parent" fund.'

'Lucky her. When I was at college I had three jobs on the side... which was a good thing otherwise I wouldn't have met your mother whilst I was delivering a parcel to her workplace.'

'Mom told me you met at a train station. She dropped something and you picked it up.'

Dad chuckled to himself, clearly thinking about a memory. 'Yeah, she told everyone that. Thought it was more romantic. Truth is, she kept ordering things and pretty much stalked me until I agreed to a date... I was a catch.'

'Sure you were,' I laughed.

'Anyway, are you planning on seeing any of your friends over the holidays?'

'I guess,' I replied. 'Mercedes is back visiting her parents so we'll probably meet up. Have you um... seen Blaine at all?'

Dad gave me a cautious look before answering. 'No... I bumped into his father a couple of weeks ago though, but we just talked football.'

'Oh right.'

'Why? Has he been harassing you? Do you want me to have a word with his parents?'

'No no... quite the opposite actually, I haven't heard from him at all.'

'But that's a good thing right?'

'I don't know. When Rachel and I went to the Grease musical he wouldn't even look at me. And the next day when we were guests at glee club he hadn't even shown up at school. Don't you think that's weird?'

'I thought you told him you never wanted to see him again?'

I rolled my eyes. Parents were so clueless sometimes. 'Well yeah, but I said that in the heat of the moment.'

'So you _do_ want to see him?'

'No... I... I don't know. I've just been thinking a lot recently and I can't get my head around it.'

'Around what?'

'Why he never fought for me. He just left New York and... and nothing. I've been so busy being angry it didn't even occur to me until a few days ago.'

'So no drunken phone calls... texts... nothing?'

'Nothing... and the stupid thing is I miss him. He was my best friend and...'

I trailed off and choked back a sob. In a way, it had been far too easy to distract myself from Blaine once we broke up. We'd already spent a month apart and with a whole new city, job and friends to explore, my focus was solely on anger, hatred and hurt. But now things were settled, I had started to crave the little things. Before being my boyfriend, Blaine had been my friend.

'Are you saying you might want him back?' Dad asked sounding surprised.

'No... no. I just... I'm starting to think he actually _wanted_ to break up. He said over and over again that he was sorry but he did nothing to try and save our relationship or beg for my forgiveness...'

~flashback~

_2 months earlier_

I felt sick and numb. I knew something was wrong; Blaine's performance at Callbacks was blatant enough. But this? I never thought I would ever hear those words from Blaine's mouth, _my_ Blaine who was perfect, amazing and my soul mate. My mind was racing and I could barely get the next words out through the sobbing and shaking. 'W-was it Sebastian?'

Blaine shook his head, his eyes full of tears but he was keeping his emotions in check. 'No... I swear. It was nobody.'

'A n-nobody who was worth r-ruining what we had together?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? You're s-sorry?'

'The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you Kurt,' he whispered and reached out his hand to my arm but I flinched away.

'_Don't_ touch me,' I yelled, the boiling anger beginning to take over my body. 'You don't _ever _ get to touch me again.'

Blaine looked around as though worried people may overhear, but if he didn't want a scene he shouldn't have fucking told me in such a public place. He looked back at me. 'I'm so sorry. I-'

'Come on then... t-tell me who it is.'

Blaine looked to the floor before speaking again. 'You don't... you don't know him. It was just a hook up. I'm really sorry Kurt... I was lonely... I needed you but you weren't there and-'

'_No_. Don't you dare blame this on me... don't you dare.'

'I didn't mean it like that, I just... everything has been different since you left and I've been... I just needed... I'm sorry.'

I didn't even realise I was doing it, but my hand came up and slapped Blaine hard across the face. He winced but didn't say anything; after all he knew it was the least he deserved. Then I walked away.

~flashback end~

'...and from what I hear from the glee guys, he isn't seeing anyone.'

'So it's not like he had some other guy lined up?' Dad asked.

I nodded. 'Exactly.'

Dad frowned and thought for a moment. 'Hmm... maybe the way he saw it, he didn't deserve you after what happened... but it's certainly a little strange he's purposely avoided you. Have you tried to contact him?'

'No... I've dialled his number a million times but always disconnect it before it starts ringing... why am I only figuring all this out now?'

'Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, you put a wall up. A lot of people do that in these situations. It's a way of coping. But as time goes by the wall starts to break bit by bit. Although cliché, it sounds like you need closure. You have questions that need answering; otherwise you'll send yourself crazy over thinking everything. And Kurt, you may not like what you find out but in the long run it will be better for you.'

I sighed. 'I know. I'll probably try and call him after Christmas.'

'Try?'

'I'm not entirely sure he'd want to speak to me.'

Dad chuckled. 'It's Blaine; he probably thinks you hate him. He'll jump at the chance to try and make amends... even if it is just to be civil to one another in the future. After all he'll be in New York as well in a few months.'

I smiled. 'I hope so... and thanks Dad. I feel a lot better about the whole thing now. Rachel just said boys are pigs and to forget about him.'

'Women huh?' Dad said and we both laughed.

* * *

**December 2012**  
_Blaine's pov_

It was a few days after Christmas and Cooper was due to arrive in the evening from LA, spending the New Year with us. I was both nervous and excited about seeing him. He didn't know about my pregnancy yet and I wasn't sure how he was going to react.

Oh yeah, by the way I'm pregnant. I already knew I had the gene so the so called 'happy news' didn't come as a huge shock, even though I'd taken all the precautions. I'm roughly four months along and before you start speculating _yes_ Kurt is the father, and _no_ I never cheated on him.

I was sitting at the kitchen table at home staring at my glass of orange juice when Mom came in. 'You ok Blaine?'

I smiled. 'Yeah, fine.'

'Do you want to come to the airport later or stay here and wait?'

'Stay here,' I replied. I don't think I'd relish a car journey with Cooper knowing what I was about to tell him. I could only handle so many nerves.

Mom made herself a coffee and then joined me at the table. 'So... we need to have a talk about the future.'

I swallowed thickly. 'What do you mean?'

'Well you're already showing a little and in a few weeks even baggy clothes aren't going to be able to hide it.'

I felt nauseous all of a sudden, which had nothing to do with the nervous energy that was building up. 'You think I should start telling people?'

'Maybe.'

'I don't want people knowing. I don't want to be a laughing stock.'

'Blaine, your closet friends will support you. Of course they'll be surprised but it's understandable... and I'm not going to lie, when you're too far gone to conceal it there will be ignorant remarks thrown your way by idiots but you know by now to rise above all that.'

I took a sip of my orange juice before saying something which had been on my mind for the past few weeks. 'I've been thinking that it might be best if I didn't go back to McKinley in January.'

'Blaine I don't think that's a good-'

'Mom please, just hear me out,' I interrupted and she nodded for me to continue. 'I'm due in May right? So I won't even be able to finish school and graduate. Life will be completely different for me with a new born, I don't really want to waste my last few months of quiet being bullied and doing pointless school work.'

Mom thought over what I'd said for a few moments before smiling at me. 'Ok. How about we defer your senior year and you can either attend a private school until spring break, or we can think of something else.'

I felt complete relief wash over me. 'Thanks Mom, you're the best... and I'm sorry for all the hassle I've caused.'

She took hold of my hand. 'Don't be silly. I'm your mother and you're carrying my grandchild. I'm more concerned about how you're feeling.'

'I'm fine... how's Dad's coping?'

'Well he's torn between excitement for his first grandchild and wanting to kill Kurt.'

I laughed. That was a fight I'd love to see. But of course, that would never happen. Kurt wasn't in my life anymore and never again would be. It made me so incredibly sad to think that I'd already met and lost the one. And although a long while off, I worried for the future. Would I ever meet someone who could cure my lovesick? Could I ever be with another guy? I guess only time would tell.

Later that afternoon I was sitting on my bed and looking through an old Dalton year book when there was a knock on my door. 'Blaine? Can I come in?'

'Yeah Dad.' The door opened and my Dad came in and sat on the edge of my bed, looking a little awkward. 'What's up?'

'There was a phone call just now... it was Kurt.'

My heart starting racing and I sat up straighter. 'W-what did he want?'

'To speak to you I guess, it's the holidays so he's probably at home. Your mother told him you were spending the Christmas holidays in LA with Cooper and wouldn't be back until the New Year... so if the phone rings it's probably best you don't answer it… and perhaps avoid going anywhere he could possibly be in the next few days.'

'Right... sure.'

'Unless you _want_ to talk to him… do you?'

'No… no I can't,' I said in panic.

Dad smiled at me. 'It's ok Blaine, don't worry. I was only asking.'

'Thanks Dad.'

'Blaine... I'm not prying or trying to influence you but… are you absolutely sure not telling Kurt about the baby is the best solution?'

'Yes,' I whispered. 'It was a hard decision but… it really is for the best and I have my reasons but I… I can't-'

'Ok,' Dad said, patting me on the shoulder. 'As long as you're sure. We're off to the airport soon, are you sure you don't want to come with us?'

'I'm sure.'

'Ok, see you in a bit.'

Dad left me and I laid back, resting my head on the pillow and taking a deep breath. What was going on? Why did Kurt want to speak to me? He couldn't have found out about the baby, my parents were the only people that knew. We'd had no contact whatsoever since that day in New York. There was the Grease musical but I kept out of his way.

~flashback~

_1 month earlier_

'This will be your first public performance,' I said quietly to my stomach as I sat in front of the mirror in the dressing room (aka a math classroom). 'It's a good job I'm only doing one song and no dancing… you're killing me with this morning sickness… when are you going to give me a break-'

I stopped talking when I heard noise and Artie came wheeling into the room. 'Hey Blaine.'

'Hi… all set?'

'Yeah we're good to go. The others are going through last minute rehearsals backstage. You sure you're ok with the small role? Last year you were the main-'

'Really, I'm fine,' I interrupted with a laugh. 'My um… my focus just isn't great at the moment… got a lot of things going on… senior class president… and stuff.'

'Cool.' Artie looked at his watch and then began wheeling back out the room saying, 'Rachel and Kurt should be here any second.'

If I wasn't already sitting down I would have keeled over. My heart jumped into my throat. 'W-what do you mean Rachel and Kurt?'

Artie stopped and smiled over at me. 'They're surprising everyone with a visit.'

'Oh right.'

'Are… are you ok with that? I know you're not with Kurt anymore but-'

'No no no,' I said a little too quickly. 'It's not a problem; I just… wouldn't have thought they'd be interested in coming over to see our musical. After all, things between Finn and Rachel are pretty tense.'

'I dunno… but they're both staying until Sunday with their families I think… oh and tomorrow they're joining us in glee club. It's going to be so fun… but don't tell the others, that's supposed to be a secret as well.'

'Of course,' I said and then Artie left.

I got up from my seat and slid down the wall to the floor. My heart was thumping. I closed my eyes and tried to labour my erratic breathing. Kurt was coming to the musical. I was going to _see_ him. He was going to be watching me perform. I couldn't do this… I just couldn't. I had to leave, I had to run away and-

'Blaine?'

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Sam looking down at me with a frown on his face. 'Are you ok dude?'

I shook my head.

Ten minutes later I left the dressing room with Sam and we made our way to the choir room to pick up the last few props needed for the show. I stalled as we approached the entrance to the auditorium. Kurt was stood there, talking to Finn and Mr Schue. I felt sick.

'Come on,' Sam said quietly beside me. 'You can do this man.'

With the little effort I had, I continued and walked straight past them. I could feel Kurt's eyes on me, could feel the heat, but I got through it and used all my willpower to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

~flashback end~

Two hours later my Dad's car pulled up into the driveway. My parents and Cooper got out and my stomach turned. This was it, I was about to tell my big brother he was going to be an uncle. What was his response going to be? Silence? Anger? Disgust? Although I'd had days, if not weeks leading up to this moment, I felt as though I was completely underprepared. The front door opened and moments later Cooper came walking into the living room, and beamed as he saw me standing there. Mom and Dad had stayed outside, like they said they would, to give me time alone with Cooper.

'Hey squirt, gonna give your big bro a hug?'

'Hi Coop,' I replied and walked over to give him a hug.

As we parted, Cooper looked at me with worried eyes. 'Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost.'

'Um… actually… there's something I need to tell you.'

'O…kay… what's going on?'

'Well… I'm just… I'm just gonna say it… I…'

Cooper let out a nervous laugh. 'Come on B, you're scaring me now.'

I decided to just get it out as quick as possible. 'YouknowI'vegotthatbabygenewellI'mpregnantsoyeah.' 

He looked confused for a moment as his brain unscrambled my ramblings. Then his eyes widened. 'Oh my god... you're a _bottom_?'

* * *

**To be continued!**

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and let me know if it was any good and worth continuing :) I have the story mapped out and a lot written already, but I am really curious as to what your opinions would be on the following questions… and would be open to changing things if it seems most people are thinking differently from me or have a better idea haha…

When would you want Kurt to find out about the baby…  
_Before it's born?  
__Shortly after it's born?  
__Several weeks/months after it's born?  
__Other?__  
_

How would you want Kurt to find out about the baby…  
_Via Sam?  
__Via Cooper?  
__Via Mr & Mrs Anderson?  
__Via Blaine himself?  
__Other?__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**SUN AND SHADOW**

Kurt was absolutely devastated when Blaine turned up in NY to tell him he'd cheated. It wasn't the Blaine he knew and fell in love with. But when he hears Blaine has left McKinley and nobody has heard from him, he gets suspicious, and worried. Canon up to 4x03.

Warnings: Mpreg.

Chapter 2

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2012**  
_Kurt's pov_

'Are you sure this is a good idea? Rachel asked me as she drove us over to Sugar's house in her car. My days of car luxury were over of course, having had to sell it when I went to New York.

'What? We're going to a party,' I replied innocently.

'You know what I mean.'

'I just know that if Blaine had even the slightest inkling we might be going tonight he wouldn't show up.'

'But updating our facebook statuses to say we were on our way back to New York?'

I shrugged. 'Flights get cancelled don't they?'

Rachel just rolled her eyes at me. 'Why are you so keen to speak to him?'

'There's stuff I need to ask him and things I just don't understand... especially now his parents are lying to me on the phone.'

'Maybe they weren't lying... maybe he came home early from LA.'

'Brittany told me that Sam spent Christmas Eve at Blaine's... and two days after boxing day they met up for coffee.'

'Hmm... yeah that is odd. Maybe Blaine's just scared that you'll hit him again.'

Despite how tense and nervous I was, I couldn't help but laugh at that. 'Yeah that did feel good.'

'Well I hope you get whatever answers you're looking for.'

'Me too,' I replied quietly as my stomach continued to tie itself in knots. A few minutes later we parked up outside Sugar's house. Everyone from New Directions was going to be there, plus some other McKinley students past and present.

'Ready?' Rachel asked as we reached the front door. I nodded and rang the bell. Only seconds later it was flung open and Sugar's eyes bulged in shock.

'Oh my _god_... hi guys,' she exclaimed excitedly. 'What are you doing here?'

Rachel gave me a look before answering. 'Our flight has been delayed until tomorrow so we thought we'd drop by.'

'Come in, come in.'

We went in and then followed Sugar out to the back and into the garden where she said everyone was currently gathered, my nerves growing with every single step. As soon as we got outside my eyes immediately found Blaine, who was sat on a bench with Sam, a drink in his hand. There were no colourful pants or shirt and no cute little bow tie. He was in blue jeans which were clearly too big for him and his Dalton hoodie. It wasn't Blaine.

'Everyone, look who's here,' Sugar shouted and the noise quieted down as people turned to see. But I kept my gaze firmly on Blaine. He looked up, eyes widened as he met mine for just a moment, before dropping to his lap. Sam started whispering in his ear which got my back up a bit, I don't know why. I didn't want to give Blaine the chance to run away, so bypassing the crowd that had begun to form around us, I made my excuses and went straight over to him.

'Hi,' I said and Blaine hesitantly looked up to acknowledge me. My heart began racing as I stated into _those_ eyes.

'Hey... I um... I heard you were back in New York.'

'Our flight was cancelled,' I replied, feeling smug that my plan had worked.

Sam stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking uncomfortable. 'Um... I'll just go say hi to Rachel.'

He walked off, leaving us alone together. I sat down on the bench and Blaine took a sip of his drink. 'I thought you and alcohol were a dangerous mix?' I teased.

Blaine laughed. 'It's just diet coke... I'm not staying over so I'll be driving home later.'

'I tried calling you the other day.'

'Oh... my phone's playing up.'

'I called your house too... apparently you were spending the holidays with Cooper?'

Blaine looked down to the ground for a moment, 'Um... yeah, I came back a couple of days early... Cooper's plans changed so...'

Obviously a lie. But there was really no use arguing about it right now. 'Look, Blaine... I'm glad we've bumped into each other... could we talk?'

'We are,' Blaine replied, looking at me curiously.

'You know what I mean.'

He broke the eye contact after a few seconds, staring into his cup. He licked his lips, which I'd always found adorable and then whispered, 'Ok.'

'Shall we go inside?' I asked. 'It's kinda crowded out here.'

'Sure.'

I followed Blaine into the house, saying hello to a few people along the way. We went into the kitchen which was empty and Blaine put his drink down beside the sink before turning to face me. For a few seconds we just looked at each other and then I broke the silence with a stupid question. 'Did you have a good Christmas?'

'Um... yeah. You?'

'Great. I got to spend a lot of time with my Dad which was nice.'

'Cool.'

I moved closer to Blaine and tried to articulate the words in my head but it was really hard. He was standing there all shy, adorable and gorgeous. Despite my best efforts over the past few weeks I'd failed miserably. Seeing him only reinforced that I was still head over heels in love with him and I don't think anything could ever change that. He was the first boy I kissed, my first boyfriend, my first Valentine, my first lover. He was my first everything.

'Blaine, I just wanted to ask-'

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Blaine lunged forwards and kissed me, grabbing onto my hips. I instinctively kissed back, my hands finding Blaine's neck. It felt _so_ right.

When we broke apart, both gasping for air, Blaine began kissing my neck. What was happening? Oh yes, talking, closure... 'Um... I er... we... we need to talk,' I said lamely. My brain was completely gone and Blaine's next words, whispered straight into my ear took me right over the edge.

'Sex first... talk later.'

I groaned and my whole body shivered. Blaine giggled and then looked at me, the lust recognisable in his eyes. Well at least I knew he was still turned on by me. One of my theories had been that Blaine just wasn't interested anymore and was too scared to be honest so went looking for a hook up instead. I was even more intrigued about the weird behaviour now... but oh god yes, sex first.

'I don't have anything,' I whispered and Blaine bit down on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking.

'Me neither,' he replied, a hand leaving my hip and coming up to rest on my cheek. 'But I promise I'm clean... if you're ok with um…'

Unprotected sex? Oh my god. I'd had many fantasies about it. Blaine had always been so adamant about being responsible and using condoms and always carrying some in case of emergencies. Why the change of heart? Fuck, why was I even questioning it… 'Yes, ok.'

Blaine beamed at me and mumbled something about guest rooms before grabbing my hand. We rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

#

I watched from under the duvet with a stupid grin on my face as Blaine pulled his jeans back on, then his socks and shoes. I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see it was 00:10. 'It's gone twelve.'

Blaine looked at me before checking his own watch. 'Oh yeah… Happy New Year.'

'Happy New Year Blaine.'

He came over and lifted my chin up and kissed me sweetly on the lips. 'So I'm just gonna go and use the bathroom... I'll be back in a minute.'

'Ok… and then we can talk,' I replied, running my hand through his disheveled hair.

'Of course.'

* * *

_Blaine's pov_

I closed the bedroom door behind me. For a moment I just stood there, delaying the inevitable disappearing act. I then made my way down the stairs quietly, not wanting to be noticed by anyone and headed to the front door and outside to my car.

What on earth was I thinking, throwing myself at Kurt like that? But I couldn't help myself. I've been so sexually frustrated recently and seeing Kurt in those _really_ tight pants and... and just the thought of the lightest touch of his lips on mine had me hard in an instance.

It was thirty minutes of pure freedom, forgetting everything and just being with the person I love. I thought Kurt would refuse, push me off and tell me to fuck off. But the moment I kissed him I felt him melt into me, coming home.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and let out a huge sigh. I really didn't know if psychologically I'd made things a whole lot worse for myself. On the one hand I got to have sex with him one last time, but on the other hand my emotional state had gone back three months. And what about Kurt? I was just hurting him again… I mean of course he'd been a willing participant but he'd wanted to talk and I was just running away.

I sat up and started my car. As I drove away, the tears began to fall.

* * *

**January 2013**  
_Kurt's pov_

'Mrs Anderson, I… I just don't understand… Blaine isn't on facebook anymore, his cell has been disconnected, his e-mail address bounces back and he's left McKinley. Now you won't even tell me what school he's going to?'

'I'm really sorry Kurt, but if Blaine has chosen to distance himself from McKinley students, that's his prerogative. We're just respecting his wishes.'

'But I'm not just another student from-'

I had to take a pause; I was getting so wound up. I could hear it in her voice, the lies, and the cover up. Did she really think I was that stupid? Well I wasn't going to give up until I found out what was going on.

'Look… I know Blaine and I aren't together anymore but… you know how much he means to me, I've had dinner with you, spent holidays at your house… I saw Blaine two weeks ago, I just want a way of contacting him and I don't think I'm being unreasonable here.'

'By all means write him a letter and we'll give it to him the next time he visits for the weekend. It'll be up to him if he wants to respond.'

'So he's boarding at this new school?'

'Um… yeah he is.'

'Right... well, thanks anyway.'

I hung up without giving her a chance to reply and threw my phone down onto my bed. Rachel appeared, looking concerned. 'I take it that didn't go too well?'

'He's boarding at a "new school"... apparently.'

'His Mom said that?' Rachel asked and I nodded. 'You think she's lying?'

'I know she's lying. She said to write him a letter... _a letter_. He's gone to all this trouble to cut himself off from everyone, as if a fucking letter will do any good... they probably won't even give it to him.'

Rachel sat down on the bed next to me. 'It's worth a try.'

'What if he's ill Rachel? What if there's something really... really wrong?'

'I don't know Kurt... I mean, something has obviously happened for him to want to disappear but your guess is as good as mine. Maybe he wants to protect you.'

'From what though? If you want to protect someone surely that means you don't want to hurt them… so what would upset me?'

'Maybe a new boyfriend?' Rachel said carefully.

'I don't think it can be that,' I replied. 'Unless he um… well unless he's already cheated on him.'

Rachel frowned. 'What?'

'New Year's Eve… Blaine and I… you know.'

I blushed and Rachel raised her eyebrows. She looked both shocked but amused. 'Kurt, you should have said something… no wonder your brain is exploding. Who made the first move?'

I buried myself in my pillow in embarrassment. 'He did.'

Rachel pulled me up, laughing. 'You dark horse… well I guess that pretty much rules out another guy.'

'He's sick isn't he?' I whispered, a lump forming in my throat.

I could see the worry in her yes, but Rachel smiled at me. 'Of course he's not. We only saw him a couple of weeks ago… he looked fine.'

'Yeah and my Dad looked fine before he had his heart attack… he even looked fine when he told me had cancer.'

'Was the Grease musical the last time you saw Blaine before New Year's?' Rachel asked and I nodded.

~flashback~

_2 months earlier_

I was standing by the entrance to the auditorium, chatting to Finn and Mr Schue when two people caught my eye coming up the hallway. It was Blaine and Sam. Now my heart was stuck in my throat and a chill went through me. I hadn't seen Blaine since he left New York, since he broke my heart. Yes we'd split up but that didn't mean I stopped loving him. They went past and Blaine didn't even glance my way.

'You ok Kurt?' Mr Schue asked.

I gave him my best smile. 'Yeah, fine.'

A couple of minutes later I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I locked myself into a cubical and sat down. I didn't know how I'd feel about coming face to face with Blaine for the first time after what happened in New York, but I certainly didn't expect that he wouldn't even be able to bring himself to look at me or say hello. It was as though I was the one that had cheated. I shouldn't have come here, I knew it would be a bad idea seeing-

My train of thought was halted as I heard the door open and someone coming in. Taps were turned on and the sound of washing hands before silence again. I heard a soft sigh and then the person's phone was ringing. My heart skipped a beat as it became apparent that it was Blaine.

'Hi Mom... Yeah it's just about to start, where are you?... Ok, I'll come and find you at the interval... Yes I'm fine... A little during the morning but it's worn off now thank god... Well it's bound to be into all things musical... Um, yeah I know, Artie told me before they-... Oh no, just briefly in passing... No I-... No really, I'm ok; it's only one song anyway... Thanks Mom... Bye.'

'Well, let's go and get this over with,' Blaine said quietly and then he left the bathroom.

~flashback end~

'Right,' Rachel said, clapping her hands together. 'Instead of boring ourselves with theories, let's get to action. I'll text all the glee gang; someone must know which school he's going to or have his new number. You contact anyone you know from Dalton, even that Sebastian creep.'

Dalton, why hadn't I thought of that? I took a deep breath. 'Ok.'

Rachel took my hand. 'Hey… there's probably a reasonable explanation. We'll get to the bottom of this.'

'Yeah I guess so,' I replied, feeling sick.

#

Later that evening Rachel and I had heard from everyone we'd contacted via text, email or facebook. Pretty much everyone had said they'd been unsuccessful in contacting him and had been told by Blaine's parents he's at a new school due to personal reasons. They were all concerned but didn't know what more they could do than wait for Blaine to get in touch and promised to let them know if he did.

But the response from Sam, Blaine's supposed best friend, was far too lacking in worry and came across very suspicious. He obviously knew something.

_From: Sam  
No not heard from him since the New Year's Eve party. He's probably just busy settling into his new school but I don't know which one sorry. Maybe try his folks for contact details?_

* * *

**February 2013**  
_Blaine's pov_

I held the ultrasound picture in my shaking fingers and looked at my perfect little child. I choked back a sob and cursed my stupid damn hormones for making me so emotional all the time. I'd even cried at a commercial about cheese the other day, what the fuck is that all about? A loud knock on my bedroom door made me jump.

'Jesus,' I muttered quietly.

'B are you in there?' Cooper's voice shouted through the wood.

'Y-yeah,' I shouted out.

'Oh god... you're not crying again are you?'

Well that was hardly supportive, but I didn't expect anything less from my big brother. 'Go away Cooper.'

He tried the handle and when he found it was locked, knocked even harder. 'Let me in.'

'No.'

'Let me in or I'll...'

I laughed as Cooper failed to come up with any kind of threat. I eventually took pity on him as I knew he wouldn't leave, and got out of my comfortable slumber beneath my duvet and unlocked the door to let him in. I sat myself down on the edge of the bed and Cooper stood looking at me.

'You shouldn't lock yourself away like this, it's unhealthy.'

'I like being on my own,' I shrugged.

'But you just end up getting upset and crying.'

'Can you blame me?' I snapped. 'I'm seventeen and in three months' time I'll have a little person to look after for the rest of my life.'

'You're regretting continuing this?' Cooper asked, pointing to my belly.

'No of course not,' I gasped. 'I'm just... I'm scared Coop.'

Cooper came and sat next to me. He took the photo out of my hands and looked at it with a smile on his face. 'You're gonna be a great parent B. Yeah I know it wasn't part of the big New York plan but sometimes fate takes a funny turn.'

'Fate is a bitch,' I spat and Cooper laughed.

'Seriously, this will be the best thing that ever happens to you Blaine.'

'You really think so?' I whispered.

'I know so.'

Cooper wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I really didn't know what I'd do without him. He'd been so great when he found out at Christmas I was having a baby and I was shocked but ecstatic when he insisted I move to LA to be with him. This would have been so much harder if I'd stayed in Ohio. Luckily Mom and Dad were fully supportive of the move too.

'I'm gonna spoil my little nephew rotten when he gets here.'

'It might be a girl Coop.'

'Nah I can tell it's a boy.'

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me doing it. 'Whatever you say.'

'You know... I really think you should tell Kurt.'

'Not this again,' I sighed.

'Just hear me out, I-'

'No,' I interrupted, standing up and looking down at Cooper with my best bitch glare.

'But surely he has a right to at least know he's-'

'Cooper please, I'm not telling Kurt. Not now... not ever.'

'Why? I just don't understand it B.'

'Because.'

'Because what?'

'Just because.'

'Please explain it to me then; I want to see it from your point of view. I'll defend you to the end of the earth, you know that. But it would be nice to know the reason behind it.'

I thought for a moment. 'Ok.'

* * *

**To be continued!**

Thank you so much for reading if you did, and please leave a review to let me know what you think :) Blaine explains to Cooper in the next chapter why he won't tell Kurt. And thanks for the opinions on how and when Kurt should find out about the baby, I loved reading them. It's unanimous that it should be prior to the birth but differing thoughts on who is going to spill the beans. I'd love to know if you think any differently after this chapter…? I can tell you that Kurt finds out about Blaine's whereabouts, that Blaine is pregnant, and that the baby is his from 3 different people… I'd love for you to all keep guessing…

_Blaine's whereabouts is spilled by…?_

_The pregnancy is spilled by…?_

_Kurt being the father is spilled by…?_

ETA: I've decided not to continue this story due to some feedback and the interest dropping significantly after the 2nd chapter but thanks to those who read the first 2 chapters anyway :)


End file.
